Lilac the Dragon
by Megamixer50
Summary: Poor Lilac was transported to the home of Sonic the Hedgehog, and she doesn't even know how or why! She has to get back, but will these new faces help her? Danger lies ahead, and Lilac isn't sure if she can handle it on her own. Pairings: SonicxLilac, ShadowxAmy, KnucklesxRouge, TailsxCream and SilverxBlaze. Rated M for sexual/suggestive content, gore and swearing. Enjoy!


_Ugh, where am I?_ " Lilac thought, " _What is this place?_ "  
"Hey, is she okay?" An unfamiliar voice muttered.  
"She doesn't seem to have any physical injuries, but she seems fairly shaken," another interrupted.  
"I say we pour water all over her!" a third voice shouted.  
"CHARMY!" lots of other voices yelled. Suddenly, Lilac took this as a cue to strike. Assuming that these weren't friendly creatures based on what had just happened to her, she screamed and used her elegant combat skills to fight her way out of wherever she was.

Jumping up onto the platform on which she previously lay, she positioned herself and prepared for whatever came at her. This triggering a more aggressive figure's fighting instincts, the red Echidna and the pretty Dragon engaged in battle. Eventually, Lilac won as if it were nothing after all, swiftly drop-kicking the Echidna across the room and slamming his head violently through a wall. This also caused a lot of the 'viewers' to burst out laughing.

Just as Lilac was about to deal the final attack, another unknown character gently put his or her hand on her shoulder. Lilac froze where she was, then turned around slowly, still ready to battle.

However, what she saw as she spun around completely threw her off-course. There, standing before her, was a tall, handsome, blue hedgehog with emerald-green eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"Huh?" she said in surprise.  
"Hey, relax. We're not gonna hurt you," he whispered warmly. The soft tone of his voice lightly hovered through her ears, making her sensitive to a certain emotion of which she had never even thought of before.

Love.

"What's your name?" he continued.  
"L-L-Lilac, Sash Lilac," she stammered.  
"That's a beautiful name, and very appropriate. I'm Sonic, Sonic T. Hedgehog. Great to make your acquaintance!" he said, bowing respectfully. Lilac was very flattered at this, and wished that the moment she was having would never end.  
Yet it very quickly did.

The angry Echidna finally removed his head from the now-damaged wall.  
He cursed harshly, "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?! CRAZY BITCH!"

At this point, Lilac began to cry, not understanding what was going on. Sonic acted quickly, and gave her a comforting hug.  
"KNUCKLES! HOW DARE YOU?! DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT! She didn't mean to cause any harm, she was terrified and is clearly very confused!" the cream-coloured rabbit hiding behind someone else screamed.

"I'm sorry! I don't know where I am or what's going on!" Lilac wept. Sonic stroked her silky hair, trying to be as gentleman-like as possible.  
"There, there," he whispered again, nuzzling her shoulder. That made her blush, because she also heard him inhale through his nose.  
"Mm, strawberries..." he muttered, before looking at her face. He gently wiped away her tears and smiled at her. It was so sweet that she felt obligated to smile back.  
"Now that's more like it, now, tell me everything you know. We need to find out what happened to you, because you're not like anything I've ever seen before," he added.  
Lilac nodded and thought, " _Neither are you._ "

* * *

 **1 Hour Later...**

"...And the next thing I knew, I was here! With you guys!" Lilac laughed.  
"So you don't even remember HOW you got here?" Tails asked, still scribbling down notes.  
"Nope, not one bit," Lilac shook her head.  
"Well, you needn't worry Lilac, we'll help you get back home!" Sonic reassured her.  
"I really hope so..." she replied. Shadow, in the corner, rolled his eyes, groaned and walked over to the rest of the group.  
"For Christ Sakes, guys, haven't you noticed that every second we waste talking to this dragon is a second we could use to send her back home?" he shouted. Sonic turned around at this outburst and released his famous death stare, after which Lilac laughed nervously.  
"Actually everyone, he's right. We should probably get started," she interrupted. Sonic wore off his death stare just then and everyone agreed to split up to find clues.

Sonic went with Lilac, Shadow went with Amy, Knuckles went with Rouge, Tails went with Cream, Silver went with Blaze and the entire Chaotix Detective Agency went together.

But what exactly will they discover?

* * *

 **So, what did you think? That's right, Megamixer50 is back in action! If you enjoyed this chapter, please leave a review to tell me what you think. Also, stay tuned for the next chapter, because the romance here has only just begun! ;)**


End file.
